1. Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to an optical sheet, a method for manufacturing the same, and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
As the information technology is being developed, the market of display devices, connection mediums between users and information, is growing. In line with this, flat panel displays (FPD), such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light emitting diode (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP), are increasingly used. Among the various types of flat panel displays, the LCD, which can implement high resolution and can be fabricated to be small or large in its screen size, is commonly employed.
Here, the LCD is classified as a light-receiving type display device. It can display images upon receiving light from a backlight unit disposed at a lower side of a liquid crystal panel.
In order to effectively provide light to the liquid crystal panel, the backlight unit may comprise a light source, an optical film layer, and the like. Here, the optical film layer may comprise a diffusion sheet, an optical sheet, a protection sheet, and the like.
Optical characteristics of the plurality of sheet layers formed as the optical film may drastically change depending on conditions how they are provided or depending on their structural conditions, etc. The change in the optical characteristics of the optical film layer affects light efficiency of the backlight unit and further the display quality of the LCD.
Thus, in order to improve the display quality of the LCD, the research on the field related to the optical film layer needs to be continued.